Boundary
by Arai Mau
Summary: "Nafasku terengah – engah setelah meneriakkan itu semua, tapi tidak apa – apa. Aku sudah menyatakannya, menyatakan perasaan ku. Ini sudah selesai/ShikaTema/AU/DLDR"


BOUNDARY

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Boundary © Arai Mau

.

.

.

"Nafasku terengah – engah setelah meneriakkan itu semua, tapi tidak apa – apa. Aku sudah menyatakannya, menyatakan perasaan ku.

Ini sudah selesai. "

.

.

.

Aku merasa konyol sekarang.

Aku ingin berhenti menangis, tapi mata tolol ini terus saja mengeluarkan air mata. Dan parahnya, aku sampai bisa mendengar sesenggukanku sendiri.

Menelungkupkan kedua tanganku untuk menutupi wajahku yang memerah, berharap tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Temari – siswi yang terkenal paling dingin – sedang menangis.

Untung saja kelas sudah kosong, setidaknya tidak ada yang melihatku sekacau ini untuk saat ini. Yah setidaknya, kecuali

"Oi. Kau sendirian disini? "

Nara Shikamaru !

Mataku seketika terbuka ketika suara shikamaru terdengar. Dengan cepat aku menengadahkan kepalaku, mengusap kasar air mata konyol ini, dan merapikan wajahku yang kusut.

Dengan segera aku mengambil tas ku dan segera berlari keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan kepala nanas itu.

Beberapa cm setelah melewatinya, tanganku ditarik dengan tegas, " Kau kenapa ?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang menurutku cemas, tapi jiwa sok kuat ku kembali muncul, jadi aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala kemudian melepas cengkramannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Setidaknya hargai orang yang berbicara denganmu. "

Aku menghentikan langkah ku. Kenapa sih dengan si nanas ini ? Aku sedang tidak mood untuk melanjutkan adu bacot kemarin, tapi kalau tidak diladeni dia pasti semakin mengejekku dengan mengatakan kalau aku ini tidak menghargai orang lah, tidak sopan lah.

Aku mendengar suara sepatu fantovel nya mendekat ke arahku dan otakku menyuruh untuk berlari tapi badanku menyuruh ku untuk diam. Konyol.

BUG

"Apalagi yang bicara padamu adalah Ketua Kelas." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk pundakku keras.

Dulu bila dia melakukan hal menyebalkan seperti sekarang mungkin Ia sudah kutendang dengan hapkido ku, tapi bukannya aku merasa kesal seperti dulu, malahan akhir – akhir ini bila aku melakukan skinship dengannya (contoh kecilnya seperti ini) jantungku sangat tidak normal.

Dia membalikkan badanku secara paksa, dan aku bisa melihat raut terkejutnya.

"Kau habis menangis ? "

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku dalam – dalam. Malu oy.

Tapi bukannya acakan lembut di kepala atau ucapan 'jangan menangis' yang kudapat, malah tertawaan lepas yang ku terima.

Ya, Shikamaru menertawaiku dengan suara sangat LANTANG DAN SANGAT LEPAS, bahkan Ia sampai menunjuk – nunjuk wajahku dan menepuk – nepuk perutnya.

Aku ? aku yang memang dari awal sudah rapuh mendapat perlakuan ini hanya akan membuatku semakin cengeng. Memangnya dia pikir, aku menangis seperti ini gara – gara siapa hah !?

"Kau menangis ! Ya Tuhan mungkin dunia sudah kiamat sekarang, maksudku – kau adalah Temari Sabaku siswi paling sadis, dingin, sok pintar, penyendiri, penutup, dan pembenci kebisingan ! "

"DAN SEKARANG KAU SEDANG MENANGIS ?! YA TUHAN. APAKAH SISI EMOSIONAL MU SUDAH MULAI MENGHANGAT DAN MENCAIR ! HAHAHA "

BRUK

Aku menjatuhkan diriku dengan keras di lantai. Wajahku menunduk dengan rambut yang menutupi ½ wajahku dan tentu saja air mata sialan ini mengalir dengan deras.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi melihat ia menertawaiku bahkan mengolok – ngolok ku seperti tadi membuatku hatiku merasa kecewa, bukan kecewa antar teman / sahabat. Tapi lebih ke kecewa seperti ' dia adalah tipe lelaki yang kau sukai, dan lelaki yang kau sukai menghina mu habis – habisan ' .

Bahkan saat aku jelas – jelas dihadapannya sedang bersimpuh dengan bahu yang bergetar, ia tidak menghentikan tertawanya. Ia masih saja terus tertawa sampai berhenti sendiri.

"Sudah puas menertawaiku, hm? "

Aku berbicara sesenggukan dan mendongak angkuh kepadanya. Serapuh – rapuh nya aku, aku tetaplah Temari Sabaku – seorang siswi yang paling benci jika kelemahannya diolok – olok –

Aku menatap lurus mata Shikamaru, yang secara harfiah artinya ' menantang '. Dan kemudian aku berdiri tanpa melepas tatapan kebencianku darinya.

Shikamaru hanya memicingkan matanya, "Why so Serious Girl ? Apakah kau sedang PMS hah, aku kan cuma bercanda... " Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada menggantung dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar, saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah kebencian bukan perasaan cinta, suka dan semacamnya. Ingat Temari! kelemahan mu sudah diinjak – injak.

Aku membuka mataku dan mendengus kasar, "Masalahnya bercandaan mu itu tidak lucu! kau tahu? Kau sudah menginjak – nginjak kelemahan orang." Jawabku dengan nada kalem.

"Yah, aku kan tidak tahu kelemahan mu ja – "

"Kau ini pelupa, bodoh, atau apa hah ?! JELAS – JELAS SETIAP KITA BERTENGKAR, KITA SELALU MEMBICARAKAN KELEMAHAN SATU SAMA LAIN ! SELALU BODOH ! "

"KAU INI KENAPA JADI NYOLOT HAH ?! INI KAN HANYA MASALAH SEPELE ! "

Tes.

Aku bisa melihat mata Shikamaru yang melebar sesaat, ya penyebabnya adalah karena aku mulai membuat anak sungai di wajahku, dan alirannya cukup deras. Padahal, aku sudah menahannya mati – matian, ternyata sia – sia saja.

Tes.

"Masalahnya bukan itu..."

Shikamaru tetap diam mematung.

"Kau tahu kan… kalau salah satu kelemahan ku adalah... bodoh dalam cinta… cengeng bila… dihadapkan dengan cinta."

Aku mengucapkannya dengan sesenggukan dan suara kupelankan saat aku menyebabkan kalimat tadi. Aku juga menundukkan kepala ku dalam – dalam untuk menutupi wajahku yang mulai memerah.

"Mungkin bila yang mengejek adalah orang lain... aku masih bisa tahan.."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak membahas tentang cinta tadi." Pemuda didepanku ini mengernyitkan keningnya heran, kuku – kuku ku mainkan.

Kemudian aku mengusap air mata yang ada diwajahku dan merapikan anak rambut yang jatuh menghalangi wajahku, menengadahkan kepalaku menghadap Shikamaru yang sedang memandangiku keheranan.

"Memang kau tidak menyebutkan tentang cinta – " Suaraku berubah serak, " Tapi asal kau tahu, tadi sore aku telah menangisi laki-laki yang berhasil membuat mukaku terlihat jelek."

Sambil memasang senyum miris, aku melanjutkan kata – kata ku, "Dia rivalku, selalu bertengkar denganku. Dan baru saja, dia menertawakanku karena aku habis menangis. Dan alasan kenapa aku menangisinya – " Menghela napas dalam, "– Karena aku bingung ' _kenapa aku harus menyukainya'_ "

Ya Tuhan, dia benar – benar terkejut dan mengekspresikannya dengan matanya yang melebar beberapa detik kemudian kembali seperti mata ikan mati dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Shikamaru tidak menghadap ke wajahku, Ia tetap membuang muka menghindari tatapanku,"Maksudmu, aku adalah penyebab tidak langsung tangisan mu begitu? Lalu kau mengaitkannya dengan kelemahanmu yang cengeng bila berhadapan dengan cinta."

Memanas itulah yang wajahku rasakan saat Shikamaru menjelaskan situasinya dengan gamblang.

Ia sekilas melirikku, "Leluconmu benar-benar hebat kali ini. Lain kali buat yang lebih hebat. Okay? " dan tiba – tiba berbalik pergi sambil mengambil headset dan MP3 nya kemudian menggunakan keduanya untuk mendengarkan lagu.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menggenggam tanganku erat, bahkan aku bisa merasakan tajamnya kuku ku sendiri.

' Tidak apa, selesaikan hari ini. Kau bisa ! '

"AKU BENAR – BENAR MENYUKAIMU ! AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU MENGANGGAPKU BODOH ATAU APA, BAHKAN BILA INI KAU ANGGAP INI LELUCON DAN MENYEBARKANNYA DI KELAS TIDAK APA... "

Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, masa bodoh ada orang atau tidak. Aku sudah tidak mau menahan ini terlalu lama.

"Sungguh – sungguh menyukaimu…"

Pandanganku memburam lagi dan nafasku terengah – engah setelah meneriakkan itu semua, tapi tidak apa – apa. Aku sudah menyatakannya, menyatakan perasaan ku.

Ini sudah selesai.

Tapi Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menatapku.

Masa bodoh !

Aku melirik jam tanganku, jam menunjukkan pukul 17.00 . Aku pun mendengus kasar menghapus 'bekas' tangisan dan segera berbalik berjalan keluar sekolah.

Tentu dengan perasaan yang masih campur aduk, tapi aku akan berusaha melenyapkannya dan menganggap itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Yah, siap – siap saja di sekolah besok, aku menjadi buah bibir

Sial ! aku memang bodoh dalam hal cinta.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Bohong kalau Shikamaru tidak terkejut.

Munafik kalau Shikamaru tidak merasa bahagia.

Saat Temari menyatakan perasaannya tadi sambil berderai air mata, ingin rasanya Ia peluk tubuh yang sedang rapuh itu dan mengusap air matanya.

Tapi Ia ingat ada pembatas tak kasat mata diantara mereka, oleh karena itu dari tadi Ia memasang topeng – aku tidak peduli – nya.

Pembatas tak kasat mata itu juga yang melarang ia untuk sekedar berbalik dan mengucapkan ' maaf dan sampai jumpa ' pada Temari.

Pembatas itu…

"Shikamaru – kun ! Maaf sudah lama menunggu, tadi aku sedang ada tugas tambahan dari guru itu."

"Tak Apa, ayo cepat naik." Ujarnya lembut sambil mengusap rambut gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, kau sangat baik. Aku sangaaaat mencintaimu! " Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya, tak menunggu waktu lama Ia mengecup singkat pipi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kaget, lalu Pemuda bernetra hitam itu tersenyum manis membalas senyum sang gadis tadi.

" Aku... juga mencintaimu. "

.

.

.

END


End file.
